Afortunada Coincidencia
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Un crucero, el tormentoso mar, bebidas, y una coincidencia desafortunada, ¿o no? Eren y Levi enredándose en la brisa marina, en sus miradas, en sus pensamientos y palabras que parecen no conducir a buen puerto, ¿o tal vez sí? AU/Fluff/Cero drama/Romance/Atracción/Lemon-Lime/Ereri y más/TwoShot - Colaboración 50% a cargo de Akamys
1. 50 Sombras de Gray

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí les traigo un two shot, que ya está terminado, es solo que no podía poner toooodo en un solo capítulo porque no daba, era demasiado largo jajaja.

Una cosa preciosa bonita y llena de fluff, así que nadie sufre, ni se llora ni nada, puros halagos y corazones gays. Esto apenas es 50% de mi autoría, el otro 50% corresponde al talentoso Akamys, si no lo conocen, ¿qué están esperando? Les recomiendo: _"Noches sin estrellas",_ _"Lo que llevamos dentro", "Cómo seducir a un treintañero",_ la magistral y exitosísima _"Tinder"_ y por último su nuevo trabajo que es una joya: _"Secreto a Voces"._ Me lo van a agradecer.

Bueno, la cosa que lo publico en mi perfil porque Akamys está muy ocupado y bueno, yo vengo a ser como su portavoz de momento. Espero les guste, lo hicimos con mucho cariño.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, personalidades OoC (fuera de la personalidad canon), R-18, Lemon que no sé si es lemon completamente, pero bueno, está interesante, ustedes dirán.

* * *

 ** _NOTA DE AUTOR MUY MUY IMPORTANTE!_**

Este fic puede confundir un poco, porque serán las voces en voz alta de Levi y Eren, y luego sus pensamientos, los van a encontrar en letra itálica (inclinada) y con la "E" o la "L" al inicio así los reconocen, pero son PENSAMIENTOS. Espero no sea muy difícil de leer, ustedes me dirán.

 _Levi en itálica_

 ** _Eren en negrita_**

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

 ** _"Y si beso la osadía y el misterio de tus labios,_**

 ** _no habrá dudas ni resabios, te querré más todavía"._**

 ** _Mario Benedetti_**

.

.

"Paradis Sea Travel", uno de los cruceros más tranquilos y seguros de los siete mares, estaba en alta mar. Mucha gente simplemente disfrutaba de los lujos a bordo, pero una gran cantidad simplemente lo usaban de transporte desde Miami a Nueva York. El servicio era bueno, los empleados gentiles y su reputación de buenos navegantes era indiscutible.

A pesar de todas las garantías Levi estaba disconforme con su elección, porque esto de navegar le tenía los nervios destrozados, el movimiento dentro del camarote era insoportable, por lo que decidió salir a la proa, donde se decía que se sentiría mejor. Aunque ver la masa de agua infinita por todas partes y algo alborotada no logró tranquilizarlo en absoluto…

.

.

 _L - Me acerco a una mesa donde un bonito muchacho está leyendo un libro, tanto movimiento me tiene mareado. Las demás mesas están ocupadas, la mayoría con ruidosas familias, y lo que menos necesito ruido, tch!_

 _—Buenos días, ¿te molesta si ocupo esta sillita?_

 ** _E - Levanto la vista del volumen de 50 sombras de Grey, sin comprender por qué me he dejado convencer por mi hermanastra para leer semejante historia. Al menos tengo las tapas ocultas con un forro, me moriría de vergüenza si alguien me viera con este libro entre las manos, sobre todo un chico tan atractivo como el que acaba de acercarse a mí. Parpadeo algo desorientado._**

 **— Buenos días. Claro, puedes sentarte.**

 _L - Me desplomo en la silla que cruje ante el peso de mi cuerpo ¿Por qué no corre ni una puta brizna de aire?, hace un calor de locos, tengo sed y encima este sol que parte la madre. Miro al joven de cabello largo, ugh espero que no tenga piojos, digo, porque no me molestaría hablar todo el día con él... ¡Me lleva! ¿Leyendo 50 Sombras de Gray? La vida es cruel…_

 _—¿Qué c-calor, no?_ _—Se me ocurre largar la pregunta más insípida del mundo mundial._

 ** _E - Aparto la mirada de las pésimas líneas que estoy leyendo para observarlo de reojo. Tiene el rostro pálido, más pálido de lo normal, con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas, dándole un aspecto bastante juvenil. ¿Qué edad tendrá este chico? No puede ser mayor que yo. Por un momento pienso que se va a desmayar delante de mis narices, pero se recompone con rapidez y me larga la típica pregunta para romper el hielo. Inmediatamente dirijo mi mirada a mi mojito medio vacío, el hielo se ha derretido en cuestión de segundos. Sí, demasiado calor._**

 **—Pues sí, eso parece —sonrío con cordialidad—. ¿Tomas algo? Creo que pediré otra copa.**

 _—Oh, sí serías tan amable quisiera un "Demoledor", dile al barman que lo anote a la cuenta el camarote 19, gracias_ _—Ahora que reflexiono, no sé si el "Demoledor" me ayude a que se me pase el mareo que tengo, pero si él estaba tomando un mojito, yo no puedo parecer un gato mojado._

 ** _E - Elevo una de mis cejas al escuchar su pedido, pero me muerdo la lengua antes de decirle nada. No sé si me tocará llevarlo hasta su camarote después, no parece muy alto... Meneo la cabeza y cierro el libro sin molestarme en marcar la página por la que voy leyendo, tampoco me estoy perdiendo nada interesante ahí. Me incorporo para acercarme a la barra y me sorprende el movimiento tambaleante del barco, sentado apenas notaba que había tanto oleaje._**

 ** _Después de pedir ambas copas, me dirijo con una sonrisa de nuevo hacia la mesa_**

 **—¿Un poco fuerte, no? Aún es temprano —bromeo ante su selección de bebida mientras la deposito delante de él**

 _—Justamente, algo fuerte es lo que estoy necesitando para no desvanecerme_

 _L - Me aferro a la mesa que está atornillada a la cubierta, porque el sacudón de recién se sintió algo fuertecito. De hecho las bebidas se han derramado un poco_

 _—Ah, ¿y qué tal la llevas? ¿De vacaciones?_

 _L - No lo puedo evitar cuando me pongo nervioso hablo hasta por los codos, además vine solo aquí, ¡SOLO! Si me llego a morir tragado por el mar, moriré solo, que sad._

 _L - Me aferro a la mesa rozando sin querer mis dedos con los suyos. A pesar del calor, noto que tiene las manos frías. Agarro con mi mano la copa antes de que suceda un desastre y sonrío de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, parece bastante simpático._

 **—En realidad, vengo a una boda —comento animado—. ¿Es la primera vez que viajas en barco?**

 _—Y la última..._ _—Cierro los ojos y contengo la respiración un momento para luego sentarme y soltar la mesa. Menos mal que quería dar una impresión de hombre imponente, bravo Levi_ _—. De hecho, odio el agua, digo en general, no me refiero ya sabes, a la de beber... o ducharse, bueno_

 **E - No puedo evitar preocuparme, se nota que lo está pasando bastante mal y eso que estamos en cubierta, donde la gente suele marearse menos. Me río al escuchar su comentario, apenas es capaz de levantar la mirada, es tan adorable. Aunque estoy seguro que me patearía el culo si supiera lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos.**

 _L - Este muchacho se ve alto, fuerte, si pasa algo me prendo como garrapata a él, si voy a morir ahogado y solo no me voy sin antes abrazar a este Adonis._

 **—Bueno, es normal, la primera vez no se disfruta tanto —digo sin pensar—. Con el tiempo mejora.**

 _L - ¡Dios, ayúdame! Acaba de dejar picando una broma de doble sentido de muy mal gusto, ¿qué hago? ¿Le respondo con un comentario picante o me hago el buen niño? ¡Santa Lejía! Qué problema me atiene._

 _—En general las primeras veces son todo un tema..._

 **—De todas formas, debo decirte que se está moviendo más de lo habitual, los viajes suelen ser más tranquilos —añado de forma precipitada—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás de vacaciones?**

 _—Sí, no, digo, algo así_

 **E - Sonrío y bebo de mi mojito para ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas, agradezco que mi piel bronceada oculte mi sonrojo.**

 _—Me mandó mi psss... psicóloga_

 **—¡Oh! —exclamo soprendido—. ¿Estrés?**

 _L - Si le digo que mi psiquiatra, este hermoso modelo de pasarela va a salir corriendo_

 _—Msmsm... sí, algo así... Bueno en realidad mi f-fobia_ _—¿Cómo hago para salir de esta conversación tan humillante? Ahora no solo parezco enfermo, también loco y raro, uuuff..._

 **—¿Fobia? —me inclino sobre la mesa con interés—. ¿Al mar?** **—De repente soy consciente de su incomodidad. Genial Eren, es todo lo que le hacía falta.**

 _L – "No al de tus ojos, chiquito..." Me quedo algunos segundos en silencio porque sus preciosos ojos no me permiten concentrarme._

 **—Per- perdona, a veces me puede la curiosidad —comento avergonzado—. Tienes tus motivos**

 _—No, a la ge-, sí, sí, sí, al mar, al agua, eso. Sí, cuando era pequeño mi familia se fue a una cabaña con lago, me escapé de casa y no sé, tenía en la cabeza ganas de agarrar un pez. Tenía seis años, y bueno, me metí al agua para pillar uno. Mi pie se atoró en una planta del fondo y bueno, sobreviví de milagro._

 _L - Wow, pensar que odiaba hablar de ese trauma, pero de alguna manera este joven me inspira confianza._

 _—Por cierto, soy Levi —digo de pronto acercando mi mano._

 _L - ¿Dónde están tus modales Ackerman? Ni siquiera sabes su nombre, tch._

 **E - Escucho con atención todas y cada una de sus palabras, consciente de que se trata de una experiencia muy personal. Me imagino a este chico, de niño, con ganas de vivir una aventura y traumatizándose de por vida. Solo de pensar que podría haber muerto ahogado hace que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda. Salgo de mi trance una vez que escucho su nombre, Levi, jamás lo había escuchado, me gusta cómo suena.**

 **E - Descubro que estoy sonriendo como idiota sin ser consciente de que es mi turno para presentarme, pero es que acabo de descubrir que esos párpados ligeramente caídos escondes unos pequeños iris de color, gris? verdes? azules? No soy capaz de distinguirlo bien**

 **—Encantado Levi —estrecho su mano con una sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Eren.**

 _L - Debería llamarse guapo, si me preguntan la opinión. Tiene un saludo fuerte, sus manos son grandes, bueno, en mi perspectiva muchas cosas son grandes desde que soy medio bajo ¡Mamá! Me mata su sonrisa, bien, compórtate Levi, que puede remontarla, puedes hacerlo, vamos muchacho._

 _—¿Eres tú el que se casa?_ _—Mejor asegurarse algunas cosas._

 **—Yo? —pregunto con una sonrisa—. ¡Qué va! Es la boda de mi mejor amigo. No llegué a tiempo a la despedida de soltero, no conseguí que me cambiaran turnos en el trabajo, pero la boda no pensaba perdérmela. Me gustan estas cosas, las bodas digo.**

 _—Ah, debe ser un amigo muy querido... perdón es que me refiero a que yo no haría un sacrificio así por nadie, a menos que fueran demasiado cercano._

 **—¿Sacrificio? ¿También tienes fobia a las bodas? —pregunto en un intento de ser gracioso.**

 **E - Genial, Eren, acabas de cagarla**

 _L - ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Por quéeeee? Ahora este hermoso espécimen va a creer que soy un amargado, ¡no! Momento… en realidad soy un amargado._

 **E - Doy otro trago del mojito y desvío la mirada nervioso**

 _—Ah, no, no es solo con las bodas, espera, lo que quiero decir es que el amontonamiento de gente es algo que... es complicado_ _—Basta, necesito un traductor, todo está saliendo mal_ _—. Pero bueno, para la gente normal esos eventos son geniales._

 **—Te agobia —intento finalizar su frase con comprensión—. A mi hermanastra le pasa igual. De hecho, aunque es su mejor amigo también, solo he venido yo en representación de ambos. Lo entiendo, no a todo el mundo le puede gustar lo mismo**

 _L - Fiuuu, está acostumbrado a los loquitos, vamos mejorando._

 _—Claro, es eso, gustos diferentes, por ejemplo yo nunca leería "50 Sombras de Gray"._

 _L - Me río para que entienda que no es un ataque, solo me estoy burlando... esperen, ¡si sonó como un ataque!_

 **E - Pierdo la sonrisa de inmediato. ¿Se ha dado cuenta? ¿Cómo? Ahora pensará que soy un marica con mal gusto. Lo de marica es cierto pero, madre mía que vergüenza, me quiero morir. Doy otro trago del mojito y coloco el libro sobre la mesa con gesto de culpabilidad.**

 **—Me has pillado, ¿eh? —afirmo con inocencia**

 _—Lo siento, yo he quedado como un desubicado, te explicaré, soy crítico literario, era imposible que te dejara pasar eso._

 _L - Le sonrío de la manera más agradable que me sale... esperen, yo no sonrío de manera agradable. Oh no, perdió su sonrisa, no era mi intención, dios bajado de los Olimpos, soy muy malo sociabilizando._

 **E - Me llevo una mano a la frente y meneo la cabeza aún más avergonzado. Encima es crítico literario, menuda forma de impresionarlo Eren.**

 **—Lo puedo explicar —suena a la típica frase de novio infiel—. A ver... no es lo que parece. Echo mi pelo hacia atrás para despejar mi rostro, a pesar de que la brisa marina lo revuelve de nuevo.**

 _—Ya, Eren, no te tenses..._

 **—Mi hermana me obligó —muy bien Eren. Ahora eres marica, con mal gusto y calzonazos**

 _L - Ah, ya no sé lo que iba a decir... que se corte el pelo que tapa ese rostro griego tallado en mármol._

 _—Lindo pelo..._ _—"Internal scream" ¿Por qué dije eso?-. A mí se me cae, por el estrés, pero no ahora, ahora está bien._

 **E - Siento calor en mis mejillas y sonrío ante su comentario.**

 _L - Me bajo medio trago de un solo saque, porque ya la cagué._

 **—Gracias. A casi nadie le gusta que lo lleve largo, pero me apetecía variar —. Observo su pelo con ese rapado a la altura de la nuca, dan ganas de acariciarlo—. Tu pelo luce fantástico, me gusta ese corte. Yo creo que me quedaría fatal algo así. ¡Ah! y con respecto al libro, de verdad, no pienses que tengo mal gusto. Eres, ¿eres crítico literario de verdad? ¿O solo querías hacerme pasar un mal rato? —pregunto con cierta timidez.**

 _—Sí, lo soy, trabajo para la revista Times en Los Ángeles._

 **—Es una especie de apuesta, ¿sabes? Porque me insistieron en que para criticar algo tenía que leerlo y bueno… me parece un asco —digo atropelladamente—. No entiendo de literatura pero, no sé, queda artificial.**

 _—Eso explica muchas cosas, de todas maneras no arruines tu mente con esa porquería, a mis manos llegan cientos de libros, artículos, y revistas, imagínate que no tengo tiempo para todo eso. Así que he creado un método que yo llamo de los puntos._

 **—Wow! ¿La revista Times? Eso, es un puesto importante — murmuro con asombro. Apoyo mi mejilla sobre una mano para escucharlo con atención.**

 _—Tengo una columna semanal, y uso un seudónimo, no es tan importante, pero me apasiona lo que hago. Lo cierto es que el primer punto es leer el primer capítulo entero en caso de las novelas, y de otros textos, dependiendo la extensión, solo el 10%._

 **—Vaya —murmuro intrigado.**

 _—Si eso no me deslumbra, ni llama mi atención, procedo al paso 2, abro al azar alguna página y me centro en la estructura del texto y lo que intenta transmitir, sensaciones, emociones, la artística del lenguaje, en fin, y me leo unas 5 páginas más, pero si aun así no le encuentro ninguna luz, ¡adiós popó!_

 **—Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes —río con ganas—Me habría ahorrado, mmm, ¿seis capítulos? Bueno, ahora sé el secreto de un crítico literario —guiño un ojo—, ya tengo algo con lo que tirar los argumentos de mi hermana.**

 _—Ya déjalo, seguramente alguna mesa de pata rota en tu casa necesite que la apoyes en ese libro. No sé qué es peor, si el daño ambiental por tantos árboles talados para esa bazofia o el daño mental que provoca._

 _L – "Levi, ¡no te dejes llevar tanto que lo espantas!" Me reto mentalmente, pero ya es tarde, no estudié actuación precisamente._

 **—Pues para ser tan malo ha tenido mucho éxito —comento con el ceño fruncido—. Seguro que hay escritores buenos que jamás pueden publicar, en cambio esto se considera un best seller.**

 _—Ni hablar, a mi criterio lo popular está sobrevaluado, también la droga se consume mucho y es una mierda. Y... ¿qué cosas te gustan leer, Eren?_

 **E - Parpadeo sorprendido ante su comparativa, pero lo cierto es que me da qué pensar. Parece un chico tan culto, además de guapo. Sigo sin descifrar el color de sus ojos, pero necesitaría un par de mojitos más para atreverme a preguntarle. Además, no parece gay. No lleva anillo, pero un tipo así seguro que está ocupado, siempre lo están.**

 _—¿Eren?_

 **—Bueno, tampoco es que sea un gran lector. Pero me gusta mucho Stephen King.**

 _—Ajá._

 _L - Su pelo se ve bastante suave, que ganas de agarrar unos mechones entre mis dedos. Me termino el demoledor, creo que ya ni el gusto siento, porque estoy con mis seis sentidos sobre este joven._

 **—No sé, thrillers, novelas de terror... Siento si te defraudo pero apenas leo dos o tres libros al año.**

 _—No, para nada, relájate hombre, que no estás rindiendo un examen. Yo opino que no importa la cantidad, sino la calidad, la sensación que vives al leer lo que te gusta, el sentimiento que te deja. Porque para leer solo para parecer culto no sirve de nada. El conocimiento debe dar placer... Es mi humilde opinión. Y si quieres una recomendación de mi parte, te diré que leas lo que tú gustes, no importa lo que el mundo opine, pues para eso es la lectura, para disfrutar._

 _L – "Por favor, basta. Deja de hablar como un profesor dando cátedra, te lo suplico", me digo a mí mismo._

 **E - Dios mío, es que cada cosa que dice me atrapa. Esperaba que me juzgara por no ser un devoto lector pero tampoco iba a decir una mentira para impresionarle. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, pero siento que no estoy a su altura. Sonrío con franqueza y agradecimiento.**

 **—Supongo que dejaré este en el barco, por si alguien quiere adoptarlo o por si necesitan combustible** **—Intento hacerme el gracioso de nuevo, pero estoy seguro de que debo parecer un imbécil.**

 _—Déjalo, pero en el tacho de la basura, por favor._

 **Carraspeo mi garganta y señalo su copa vacía —¿Quieres que pida algo más?**

 _L - Que linda sonrisa, este muchacho nació para sonreír sin dudas. Algo debo estar haciendo bien._

 _—Te invito la próxima ronda, elige lo que quieras y tomaré lo mismo. Sorpréndeme._

 _L - "Pídeme a mí", ya tranquilo, Levi. Se aleja y un nuevo oleaje hace que me aferre a la sillita como un crío. Por favor, resiste un poco._

 **E - Muerdo mi labio pensativo, no creo que un mojito esté a la altura de los gustos de este tipo. ¿Gin tonic? ¿Whisky doble, tal vez?**

 **—¿Estás bien? —pregunto preocupado al verlo pálido.**

 _—P-perfecto, si, si, no te pr-preocupes._

 _L - Trato de sonreír para no demostrar el malestar que me embarga. Haré posible lo imposible si es necesario, pero no perderé la oportunidad de seguir conversando con Eren._

 **E - Lo miro poco convencido, ojalá pudiera hacer que se sintiera mejor.**

 _L - Piensa Levi, piensa, al parecer el joven es agradable, está solo, no está por casarse, y no ha nombrado ninguna novia, o novio. Trata de usar un halago, debe haber algo positivo que puedas decir sin verte como desesperado._

 **—Oye —lo tomo de la muñeca sin pensar—. ¿Prefieres entrar? Mi camerino es doble, también hay una mesa.**

 **E - Suelto su mano de inmediato, avergonzado ante mi propia propuesta.**

 _L - Llévame al infierno si quieres..._

 **—No quería incomodarte, supongo que buscabas aire fresco al subir aquí.**

 _—Ah, bu-bueno... ¿no es mucha molestia? Es que está lindo afuera pero ver el mar me pone un poco... mareado._

 **E - Lo miro con ojos brillantes, soy incapaz de esconder mi sonrisa de alivio.**

 _L - Me pongo de pie antes que se arrepienta, la verdad los lugares abiertos me sacan de quicio_

 **—Claro! No hay problema, podemos llevar las bebidas dentro.**

 _—Ni que las dejemos aquí afuera para las gaviotas._

 _L - ¡No! ¡Qué acabo de decir! Me río ante mi propio chiste de mierda, tengo que controlar mi lengua._

 **E - Libero una risa al escucharlo reír, se ve tan guapo cuando hace eso. Debería hacerlo más a menudo. Sigo pensando que he sonado como un pervertido, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, es como si hubiera caído este regalo del cielo.**

 **—Vamos, pedimos unos Whiskys y continuamos la charla.**

 _—Fantástica elección —le digo mientras trato de seguirlo sin parecer un perro con la cola entre las patas._

 _L - Y yo que me quejaba del oleaje, bendito sea que me arrojó al camarote de este bombón asesino. Momento, ¿no será un asesino de verdad, no?_

 **E - Muerdo mi labio al contemplarlo de reojo. Es bastante más bajo de lo que esperaba, pero eso solo lo hace más adorable y ese pantalón se ajusta tan bien... Madre mía, tengo que controlarme. No es gay, no es gay, seguro que no tengo tanta suerte.**

 **—Si en algún momento quieres volver a salir, solo dilo.**

 _L - Porque es grandote y alto, en cualquier momento podría darme vuelta como una media y yo no podría hacer nada al respecto. Momento, tal vez si quiero que me dé vuelta como media._

 _—No sabía que te tenía que pedir permiso —le digo burlón y lo empujo con un hombro. Lo que creía es robusto y firme._

 _L - Oh, el barman nos miró raro, ¿qué, quieres pelea, cabrón?_

 **E - Pido nuestras bebidas. Me sorprendo de la fuerza que tiene este tipo. Su baja estatura engaña, pensé que era más liviano. Acabo de quedar como un imbécil. Claro que no necesita mi permiso, ni que fuera un niño.**

 _L - No, no, contrólate Levi, amable y gentil, amable y gentil._

 **E - Le sonrío, no sé hacer otra cosa, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima**

 _L - Al fin nos libramos de la mirada inquisidora de ese chucho y vamos a su camarote. ¡Aaah!, de atrás está bien buenote._

 **E – El barman coloca las copas con cierta rudeza delante mis narices pero ignoro su actitud, probablemente tendrá un día de mierda, lo sé bien, soy camarero. Abro la puerta y hago un gesto para que pase**

 **—Ponte cómodo, Levi.**

 _L - Me alegra ver que tiene las cosas ordenadas, hubiera sido desagradable ver medias tiradas, o ropa sucia en el suelo. Pero se ve bastante limpio. Me acomodo en unos sofás de un costado, se ven mullidos y cómodos._

 _—Y, ¿qué haces en tus ratos libres donde no estás leyendo novelas?_ _—Trato de iniciar conversación._

 **E - Coloco su copa en la mesita y me acomodo a su lado, dejando cierta distancia para no agobiarlo.**

 **— Voy a las bodas de mis amigos —comento con media sonrisa.**

 _L - Le sonrío también, su humor es del sano, del inocente... que mal mi Dios, yo soy un diablo a su lado._

 _—Déjame adivinar... Tienes un empleo que no requiere demasiado esfuerzo en el aspecto personal, me refiero a tu cabello largo y eso, estás bronceado, eres alto, pareces simpático, debe ser alguna cosa donde seguro te ponen a atender gente. Mmm, ¿trabajas en antros, tal vez?_

 **E - Parpadeo sorprendido y abro la boca en forma de O, debido a la sorpresa.**

 _L - Gracias a Dios, le acerté, o me acerqué bastante. Así que es un chico de la noche, ¿qué linda novedad!_

 **—Supongo que no doy el pego como abogado ni nada de eso, ¿verdad?**

 _—Bueno, gente extravagante existe, pero me parecía que era lago más... ¿relajado, quizás?_

 **—Soy camarero, aunque no de antros, no soy barman ni relaciones públicas. Trabajo en un restaurante.**

 _—Oh._

 **—Sí, no es muy emocionante pero bueno, me gano la vida con eso.**

 _L - Madre dios, ayúdame, no sé qué decir, no me lo esperaba para nada. Este adonis debería estar trabajando de modelo, ¿qué hace en un restaurante? ¿Debería rescatarlo?_

 **—Es un buen restaurante, de hecho.**

 _—Bueno cada persona le pone la emoción que desea a su profesión..._

 **—Y ahora que dices lo del pelo, no te rías, pero tengo calor —agarro un elástico que llevo en una de mis muñecas y hago un apaño para recogerlo en una especie de coleta desecha** **—. No pasa nada, Levi, sé que no parece la gran cosa, pero me gusta, trato con gente y me dejan buenas propinas.**

 _L - Tengo que encontrarle el lado positivo... y ahí sale. Eren vestido con un frac estilo mayordomo y una bandeja en la mano, ¡oh, sí, bendita imaginación!_

 _—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cocinan? Me refiero, la variedad, qué es... amm..._

 **—La especialidad son pescados y mariscos, pero hay un poco de todo.**

 _—Recogido te queda mucho mejor —suelto sin pensar._

 **E - Siento calor en mis mejillas, debería haberlo hecho antes.**

 _—Me refiero a que... ¿Mariscos? Qué bien, soy alérgico, pero son ricos... me… contaron_

 **—Gracias.**

 _L - Bebo de mi whisky, estoy como un cerdo berreando en el barro. Una buena, una mala, vamos Levi, lo puedes hacer mejor._

 **—¿Eres alérgico? Una lástima, supongo que ya no puedo recomendártelo. Mucho menos invitarte —suelto sin pensar**

 _—¿A ti te gustan los mariscos?_ _—_ Joder, joder, joder, bebo un largo trago de mi copa—. ¡Ah!, pero bueno, una copa si me puedes invitar. Puedes dejar las salidas a comer para tu club de fans.

 **—Claro, a lo que quieras** **—Me río mecánicamente, a ver si puedo sacarle algo de información** **—. Mi... ¿club de fans?**

 _—Seguramente tienes uno, o varios._

 **—No no, el que escribe en el Times eres tú** **—Meneo la cabeza. Se lo digo realmente creyéndolo, porque, o sea, solo mírenlo.**

 _—Con seudónimo, nadie sabe mi verdadero nombre en realidad. Y a mí seguramente solo me seguirían los ratones de una biblioteca. Si no tienes club de fans yo ayudo a fundar uno._

 **—No, te seguiría gente interesante.**

 _L - ¿No habíamos dicho que no nos íbamos a ver cómo desesperados? Ya la cagué de nuevo._

 **E - Abro los ojos sorprendido y rompo a reír ¡Ojalá!**

 _—Y no creas que los críticos somos tan populares, más bien todo lo contrario, por algo uso seudónimo._

 **—Eres genial, Levi —murmuro embelesado—. No digas eso, a mí me parece muy interesante tu trabajo. Debe ser frustrante que no te conozcan por ello.**

 _—Una vez me pasó que un fanático de Coelho apedreó mi casa por un reseña que le hice que no le gustó. Mira, para ser honesto, no sé qué tanto podemos aportar a la humanidad, me refiero a los críticos, y sí, somos bastante odiados._

 **—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunto preocupado—. ¿Hay gente así?**

 _—Puf, si te contara. El fanatismo de las personas no tiene límite._

 **E - Meneo la cabeza, disgustado.**

 **—No creí que fuera así —me quedo pensativo unos segundos—. Haces bien en usar un seudónimo, entonces. Oye, prometo no apedrear tu casa, si me dices cual es. Por cierto, me gustaría leerte.**

 _—No es un trabajo fácil, te ganas muchos enemigos. Editores, empresas, escritores, periodistas que al sentirse heridos en su susceptibilidad te hacen de la vida un infierno cuando pueden. No lo sé, se te ve bastante fortachón —digo picando en esos bíceps que sacan el aliento—, deberé tomar mis recaudos. Una pedrada tuya debe ser mortal._

 _L - Excelente Levi, puedes embarrarla más, debe ser un nuevo récord._

 **—Bueno, tu tampoco parece que estés indefenso —murmuro copiando su gesto, luego recuerdo que me explicó que se agobiaba—. Perdona, no sé si te molesta que te toque. Pero me da la sensación de que engañas, antes casi me tiras al suelo con ese empujón.**

 _—Mira, más tarde te daré una de las revistas que tengo en mi camarote, si descubres cuál es mi artículo te daré un regalo que te va a encantar, a ti que te encantan los retos._

 **—¿Un regalo? —Muerdo mi labio—. Acepto el desafío.**

 _—Ah, me ejercito, es verdad, justamente por el tema de las represalias y porque... bueno de joven recibía mucho bulling así que sí, aprendí a defenderme, por otro lado no me pareció que te hiciera algo, no te moví ni un centímetro. Es uno de mis secretos, aparentar ser inofensivo._

 **—Porque estaba agarrado a la barra —contesto con una sonrisa—Así que es pura apariencia, ¿no? —murmuro con voz grave, se me está subiendo el alcohol. Eren, para, lo vas a espantar.**

 _—Bueno, cierto es que las personas aparentan cosas que no son ¿Tan escuincle me veo?_

 _L - Le digo guiñándole un ojo con un poco más de confianza, mientras bebo de nuevo. Esto se está poniendo divertido. Y Elsa, mi psiquiatra decía que no iba a poder entablar conversación con otro ser humano que no conociera más de 10 minutos, en tu cara Elsa._

 **E - Una sacudida del barco hace que me incline sobre su cuerpo, derramando algo del contenido de mi copa sobre su pantalón.**

 **—No para nad... ¡joder! ¡lo siento! Espera, espera... te traeré una toalla. Espero que no haya sido mucho, joder, lo siento —digo mortificado.**

 _—Oh, este era nuevo —digo poniéndome de pie._

 **E - Me incorporo y busco algo con lo que pueda secarse.**

 **—Lo siento mucho —reitero mientras le alcanzo la toalla—. El baño está ahí.**

 _—No te preocupes, Eren, es solo whisky, excepto que voy a heder como borracho la mancha saldrá con una lavada._

 _L - Es la verdad, no es para tanto, trato de usar la toalla, aunque no sirve de mucho porque la tela ya absorbió casi todo._

 _—A menos que me quieras ver sin pantalones, creo que mejor voy a mi camarote y me cambio, y de paso te traigo la revista de la que hablamos, ¿te parece?_

 **—Lo siento mucho —digo apenado.**

 **E - Siento que he estropeado todo en el mejor momento.**

 _—No es nada, puedes compensarme si quieres._

 **—Claro. Lo que quieras —digo con rapidez.**

 _L - Mi mente se relame ante la propuesta, pero vuelvo a tomar el control a tiempo._

 _—Trae unos nuevos tragos en lo que voy y vuelvo._

 **—Invito yo —digo mientras agarro mi cartera—. ¿Pido lo mismo?**

 _—Elige, tienes buen gusto… al menos para los tragos —aclaro y él ríe._

 _L - Salgo en picada a mi camarote que está al otro lado de esa endemoniada construcción. Me desnudo en dos minutos y busco la mejor bermuda que encuentro, una blanca con rayas azules. Me pongo una remera gris sencilla, y tomo la revista. Me miro al espejo y me chequeo, me tiro algo de perfume Black Xcess for Men de Polo y salgo a paso ganador. Llego y toco a la puerta, los modales ante todo._

 **E - Abro la puerta de forma precipitada, con una nueva disculpa que muere en mis labios cuando lo contemplo de cerca. Sé que estoy siendo descarado, pero es que está buenísimo. Y ese perfume, olfateo con disimulo, este hombre se ha propuesto volverme loco.**

 **—Pa- pasa —me aparto abrumado para darle lugar.**

 **E - Ese pantalón le queda aún mejor que el anterior, me está tentando demasiado. Este tipo no saber lo que hace. No lo sabe, ¿verdad?**

 _—Oh, cuba libre —digo mirando los tragos—, de mis favoritos._

 **E - Sonrío satisfecho de haber acertado en sus gustos, al menos para las copas. Miro de reojo mi reflejo en el espejo, con mi coleta deshecha y los mechones sueltos que caen a los lados de mi cara. No, no estoy a su altura ¡Ah!, me está mirando la ropa, ¿está desplanchada? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que busco llamar su atención?**

 _—Aquí tienes, Eren. Es la revista aniversario de Diciembre._

 **E - Echo un vistazo a mi atuendo, unos jeans y una camisa de rayas ¿Cómo puedo alabar su ropa sin dejar de forma evidente que soy gay?**

 _L - Le alcanzo la misma y nuestros dedos se rozan. Yo que siempre ando huyendo de que me toquen, siento la necesidad de tocarlo un poco._

 **E - Acepto la revista que me ofrece, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica cuando nuestras manos entran en contacto.**

 _—Hay una sección sobre tragos en los cinco continentes, te la recomiendo._

 **—¿Y cuál será mi premio si acierto? —pregunto ocupando de nuevo mi asiento. Me acerco un poco más que la vez anterior, disfrutando de la esencia de su perfume de forma disimulada.**

 _L - ¡Ah, cierto! El premio, qué le digo, que le digo? Trago en seco, piensa rápido. ¡Ya lo sé!_

 _—Lo descubrirás si aciertas..._

 _L - ¡Bravo! Me siento cruzando las piernas en el mismo lugar de antes y agarro mi vaso._

 **—¡Oh! ¡Vamos! —Exclamo con exageración—. Dame una pista al menos.**

 _—Es... Es algo que te va a gustar y muy pocos tienen_ _— Se va a caer de culo cuando se entere._

 **E - Lo miro intrigado, ojalá pudiera elegir mi premio, porque sé lo que elegiría…**

 _—Pero puedes intentarlo más tarde, no hace falta que te pongas a leer ahora_ _—digo empujándolo suave por el brazo._

 **E - Comienzo a hojear la revista, leyendo con calma el apartado destinado a las críticas literarias. Esperaba que hubiera menos cantidad pero resulta que hay ocho, ocho posibilidades.**

 **—Quiero mi premio —murmuro con actitud algo infantil.**

 _—Las reglas nacieron para cumplirse, no seas impaciente._

 **E – "Eren, tienes a este chico guapo delante, ¿y te pones a leer?" Imbécil**

 **—Está bien. Es que, no puedo decir que no a un reto, ¿sabes? —comento algo avergonzado—. Mis amigos se ríen de mí por eso.**

 _—Oooh, eso es interesante ¿Cualquier cosa?_

 _L - Mi cabeza estalla en mil formas de usar sus palabras a mí favor._

 **—Mmm, ¿en qué estás pensando? —pregunto de forma coqueta, el alcohol me está relajando demasiado—. Bueno, mientras no me pidas que salte por la borda.**

 **E - A estas alturas creo que estoy siendo demasiado evidente.**

 _—No, no, como crees, no te pediría algo así. Veo que igual hay gente que se aprovecha de ti... Digo, como tu hermana._

 **—Sí, ese condenado libro...**

 _—¿Alguna anécdota memorable que quieras compartir? Digo, aparte de ese libro._

 **—La del libro no es la peor. Tengo un amigo, Jean, que es bastante más retorcido. En la boda de otro amigo me retó a que bailara salsa con el grupo de maduritas de la fiesta. ¡Qué vergüenza¡ ¡Y cómo aprovechaban! De inocentes nada. Si algún día vas a una boda, huye de ellas. Aunque tú eres demasiado listo para acceder a hacer una tontería así —me estoy arrepintiendo de contarle la anécdota.**

 _L - Tengo que tapar mi cara por el ataque de risa que me ha provocado este chaval._

 _—Oh, pobre de ti, ¿abusaron durante el baile?_ _—digo sacándome las lagrimitas de los ojos de la risa. Me imaginé todo, pobre, Eren._

 **—Fue traumático, Levi. Me metieron mano —me animo al escucharlo reír.**

 _—Oh, por Dios. No las culpo, pero estuvo mal…_

 **—Que no te engañen esas ancianitas entrañables, están desinhibidas, en serio —expliqué mortificado. Carraspeo.**

 _—No creas, a mí me hicieron toda clase de bromas..._

 **—¿Bromas? No me imagino que tipo de bromas te puedan gastar. Quiero decir, no parece que se pueda jugar contigo, yo es que soy un poco tonto.**

 _—De todo tipo —digo acomodándome en el respaldo del sillón, más cómodamente—, me escondieron los productos de limpieza, secuestraron a mi gato por un día... tengo muchas más._

 **—¿Limpieza? ¡Oh! ¿Tienes gato? Me encantan los gatos.**

 _—¿Por qué dices qué eres tonto? Yo no lo creo, para nada, tal vez un poco ingenuo. Sí, tengo mis productos de limpieza en un estricto orden y nada, me hicieron gritar ese día. Y tal vez doy la impresión de parco, pero en verdad me divierto mucho con esas locuras de mis "amigos"._

 **—Bueno, sí, ingenuo —me encojo de hombros—. No he dicho que seas parco, a mí me pareces genial. No pensaba que le dieras tanta importancia a la limpieza, menos mal que ordené el camerino —comento con una sonrisa de alivio.**

 _—Perdón, no lo dije con mal intención, me refería a que eres tan bueno que te dejas hacer esas cosas, a las pruebas me remito —digo señalando su libro—. Y amo los gatos, el mío, Bangladesh, es un gato egipcio calvo. Lo amo más que a mí mismo._

 **—¡Oh! no te preocupes. Asumo que soy así —le guiño un ojo—. Espero que en esta boda Jean no se acerque a mí ¿Tienes fotos?**

 _—Ni las ancianas._

 **E - Simulo un escalofrío ante la mención.**

 _—Sí, claro —digo sacando mi móvil y buscando la galería de Bangly._

 **—Las ancianas no, por favor.**

 _—Aquí está, tiene manchas en el cuerpo, es tan lindo —no puedo evitar ponerme feliz de hablar de Bangly, es mi mayor compañía desde hace 5 años. Me duele dejarlo solo, es decir, tiene su niñera, pero no es lo mismo —suspiro._

 **—Oh! Es precioso —comento mientras agrando una de las imágenes** **—. Claro, es normal —contesto—. Es maravilloso, Levi. Me encanta esta raza.**

 _L - ¡Oh por Dios!, en la siguiente imagen estoy en bóxers y abrazando a Bangly, ¡Dios! Por algo no debía mostrar las fotos._

 **—Vaya —murmuro mientras contemplo su torso desnudo.**

 _—¿E-en serio? A la mayoría de la gente le impresiona. Pero son hermosos. Lo siento, solo pásala —digo corriendo con el dedo esa reveladora imagen._

 _L - Siento que me arde la cara y tomo un trago de mi vaso._

 **—Oye, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, te lo aseguro —suelto sin pensar. Siento que he acercado mi rostro al suyo de repente.**

 _L - Me pregunto si podré pedirle a Poseidón que detenga el tiempo unas horas y me dejen retener por siempre en mis pupilas la imagen de este precioso joven. Es imposible no quedarse encantado al observarlo tan de cerca._

 **—En serio, es hermoso —mumuro de nuevo, mirándolo a él en lugar de la pantalla.**

 _—¿Tú tienes mascotas? —es lo único que se me ocurre preguntar ¿Por qué se me acerca tanto? Debería poner algo de distancia, creo._

 **E - Su perfume me embriaga, su mirada me hipnotiza, y su pregunta me descoloca, me hace parpadear. Me siento tan ridículo.**

 _L - ¿Tendrá sueño? Me da la impresión que no pone atención a lo que le estoy diciendo, ladeo la cabeza y enarco una ceja._

 **—N- no. Ahora no —murmuro algo apenado al observar la tensión de su rostro—. Hace unos meses falleció mi perro, era ya bastante mayor, pero no he tenido valor para adoptar ninguna mascota. Aún es pronto.**

 **E - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es evidente que ni es gay ni quiere nada conmigo. Si sigo así solo conseguiré espantarlo, no quiero eso.**

 _—Oh, lo siento mucho, yo no podría imaginarme la vida sin Bangly —digo mirando apenado mi móvil. Disculpa, ahora debes creer que soy el solterón, loquito de los gatos, ¿eh?_

 _L - Pero es verdad, soy el solterón loquito de los gatos, que tristeza mi vida._

 **—Duele mucho cuando se van, entregan mucho amor, por eso entiendo a qué te refieres con Bangly, espero que lo tengas a tu lado muchos años —agrego, no obstante no puedo obviar ese detalle—. ¿Solterón? ¿Tú? No me lo esperaba. Si debes tenerlas loquitas a todas —agrego en un intento de indagar algo más, algo que me gustaría que me confirmara.**

 _—En serio, no te burles, no mucha gente puede tolerar mi sentido "extraño" del humor ¿Ah? —no llego a entender lo que acaba de decir por lo que me quedo sorprendido—. ¿Loquitas? ¿Quiénes? ¿A las señoras mayores?_

 **E - Me echo a reír, no me puedo creer que no sepa a qué me refiero.**

 **—Pues a las chicas, a todo el mundo, no sé, mírate. No me digas que no triunfas, no te creo —comento haciendo un gesto para señalarlo.**

 _—No voy a bodas —le aclaro por las dudas, realmente no entendí su referencia._

 _L - Pero este chico debe tener problemas visuales o algo, Hanji me vive diciendo que espanto la gente, y Elsa... bueno, ya todos sabemos lo que ella opina. Me siento un poco extraño, nunca nadie pensaría eso de mí, en serio NADIE._

 _—¿A las chicas? A las únicas que vuelvo locas son a las de vestuario, porque siempre voy a molestarlas y pedirles asesoramiento, quiero decir, en la revista, ya sabes, hay muchas oficinas ¿Y qué hay de tí? ¿Estás en pareja?_ _—Bueno, mejor dejo de dar vueltas, realmente me urge saber._

 **—No me refería a volverlas locas de ese modo —trato de explicar—. ¿Yo? No, no salgo con nadie.**

 _—Oh, ¿y por qué?_ _—Soy curioso por naturaleza, sin querer me siento más cerca, después de todo no tiene nadie quien lo cele, y no parece molestarle mi cercanía._

 _L - Que extraño, tan guapo y gentil, estoy seguro que debe tener gente que se babea por él._

 **—Pues, bueno, trabajo bastante y no salgo mucho. En las bodas solo ligo con las señoras, ya lo sabes —me place su cercanía, ya que no he conseguido sonsacarle nada, decido que mejor doy ese paso.**

 _—¡¿Te gustan las mujeres mayores?!_

 _L - Esa no me lo esperaba para nada, creo que siento que se me desinfla el corazón. Ves Levi? Por eso no hay que hacerse ilusiones tan rápido._

 **—¿Eh? ¡No! ¿Qué dices? ¡Eso fue por el reto! —exclamo—. Ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres jóvenes.**

 **E - Estaba a punto de decirle que era gay, pero no esperaba que saliera de esa forma.**

 _—Oh, ¿entones si te gustan las mayores? Porque es lo que acabo de decir._

 **—No, no.**

 _L - Creo que ya entendí, pero tarde._

 **—Soy gay, Levi**

 _L - A veces mi ilustración me permite algunas conversaciones culturales de alto vuelo, pero para conversaciones normales soy un fiasco._

 _—Sí, sí, la capté tarde, que bruto, disculpa —digo honestamente mientras vuelvo a beber._

 **—Espero que eso, no te incomode para hablar conmigo...**

 **E - De repente se me secó el garguero.**

 _—No, que va, si somos del mismo gremio, simio no mata a simio_ _—Le digo divertido y lo golpeo suave con mi puño en el brazo, se me está haciendo costumbre, ja._

 _L - Ah, las esperanzas se vuelven a inflar, es gay, está soltero... vamos bien._

 **E - ¿Gremio? ¿Ha dicho del gremio? Vale, me va a explotar la cabeza. Siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho y sé que estoy sonriendo como un idiota pero, no lo esperaba, ¿soltero y gay? Está bien, eso no significa que un tipo como yo le guste pero, me ilusiona pensar que quizás haya esperanza.**

 **—Bien porque, me habría jodido que te marcharas por algo así —digo—. Yo, estoy muy a gusto hablando contigo.**

 _—¿Por qué me hubiera marchado? Aunque fuera de la otra vereda, no juzgo la elección de nadie._

 **E - Ahora sí que estoy nervioso, ahora sí que quiero impresionarlo. Me duele escuchar que diga eso, me da la pauta que en algún momento hubo gente idiota que lo trató mal por eso. Bueno, a mí también me ha pasado.**

 **—Bueno, no todo el mundo es igual de comprensivo —explico**

 _—Ya que estamos en más confianza te cuento que estoy yendo a una convención de escritores en el Ritz._

 **—Precisamente te iba a preguntar qué planes tenías.**

 _—Podría haber ido en avión, pero mi psiq-psicóloga dijo que debería intentar enfrentar mis miedos, así que aquí estoy. Igual al crucero le quedan cuatro días, que no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir, pero no estaría mal charlar más contigo y beber, si no es molestia._

 **—Pues es muy valiente por tu parte hacer frente a tus miedos —digo con franqueza—. A mí me encanta el mar.**

 _—Y pensar que Elsa me decía que no iba a poder conocer gente nueva. Ah, ¿qué es lo que te gusta? Digo, es una masa de agua que se mueve todo el tiempo y te puede matar en cualquier minuto. A mí... me aterra. No soy tan valiente, ya ves._

 **—Levi, ya te he dicho que estoy muy a gusto contigo —digo sonriente—. Me encantará aprovechar estos cuatro días para conocerte mejor, si me lo permites.**

 _L - ¡Alerta roja, alerta roja! ¿Es un coqueteo?, ¡por favor, confirmen si es un coqueteo!_

 **—¡Matar? —preguntó asombrado—. ¡No! ¡Es, que va! Es bastante inofensivo. Es vida, Levi. El mar está tan vivo.**

 _—No quiero ni imaginar, todas esas millones de criaturas por todas partes, ugh, no. Aunque, bueno, los delfines si me gustan… de lejos._

 **—Alberga criaturas maravillosas, en serio, deberías bucear algún día —digo emocionado—. No sé, a mí me tranquiliza, incluso cuando está un poco rebelde con oleaje. Además, si no fuera por el mar, no estaríamos hablando, ¿verdad?**

 **E - Me encanta bucear, me encanta ir a la playa y sé que me emociono en exceso cuando hablo del mar, pero me fascina.**

 _—Bueno, técnicamente es por mi fobia, y porque no se me da lo social, aunque no lo creas, de verdad, soy un fiasco en esto de las conversaciones y eso. Oh, con razón estás tan bronceado, ¿haces surf?_

 **—De verdad? A mí me parece que se te da bien. Alguna que otra vez, aunque prefiero bucear.**

 _L - Una imagen mental me inunda el cerebro, y me lo imagino volando con su tabla en las olas, ¡aaaah!_

 **—Y nadar en el mar, también me encanta.**

 _—Oh, Dios, creo que me desmayaría solo de pensar en hundirme en el mar, no, por favor, que horrible. Lo siento, de verdad, es que no tienes idea lo mucho que me cuesta. Incluso en casa, solo tomo duchas, no tengo bañeras._

 **—¿Piscinas?**

 _—Never. Es decir, tengo una en casa, así de adorno, se ve bonita junto al pastito._

 **—Una lástima —digo apenado—. Es un mundo precioso el que hay ahí abajo. Y, no sé, si vas con alguien que te dé confianza, ¿tampoco?**

 _L - De pronto mis pensamientos se van a otros abajos que nada tienen que ver con lo que Eren está hablando. "Malo Levi"._

 _—Um, a ver, un par de veces intenté aprender a nadar, con instructor, pero no fue muy agradable, bueno, nunca me pude meter al agua para ser honesto._

 _L - No entiendo cómo puedo desnudar mi alma de esta manera con alguien que acabo de conocer, pero qué más da, la conversación fluye muy bien._

 _—Pe-pero me baño todos los días, ¿eh? Mi fobia es al agua así toda junta en algún lado_ _—No quiero que piense que soy un puerco cochino._

 **—Bueno, eso es porque no diste con alguien que te diera confianza. Yo he hecho cursillos de socorrista, podría ayudarte** **—Me río de nuevo—. Se te ve impecable, no lo dudo. Impecable y muy guapo si me permites añadir.**

 _L - Casi se me cae el vaso de la impresión, ¿este tío me quiere enseñar a nadar? Dios, mi coqueteo tiene un límite, no quiero morir ahogado._

 **E - Ya está, Eren, ya lo has soltado. Voy a beber para disimular cuando veo que apenas queda contenido en mi copa.**

 **—Perdona, te he incomodado —su expresión lo dice todo.**

 _L - Mis neuronas hacen cortocircuito, no sé qué decirle, solo te pido Dios que no permitas que me sonroje como un idio... aaaah, no hay remedió ya sucedió._

 **E - Lo estoy asustando, mierda.**

 _—No, no, no es incomodidad, no me malinterpretes es solo que... no estoy muy acostumbrado a que me digan cosas así. En realidad siempre me han dicho que soy más bien... feo, ja._

 _L - Me termino la bebida, por Dios, necesito media botella de whisky ahora mismo._

 **E - No puedo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido, aunque parezca un imbécil. ¿Feo?!¿Qué?!**

 _—Cuido mi aspecto pero, sé lo que soy._

 **—¿Feo? —Pregunto incrédulo—. No, no espera ¿Quién te ha dicho que eres feo?**

 **E - Vale, me estoy mosqueando. De verdad, ¿quién puede ser tan imbécil y estar tan ciego?**

 _—Ah bueno, mi ex, y un par de gente hace un tiempo._

 **E - Cuando me doy cuenta tengo los puños apretados. No sé quién sería su ex, pero ya lo considero una basura, una mierda de persona. Este hombre es todo menos feo.**

 _—Ya sabes, soy bajito, ahora tal vez me vez relajado pero dicen que tengo cara de amargado y bueno, muy blanco —digo señalando mi piel._

 _L - ¡Aaah!, ahora me acuerdo de todo eso y me quiero esconder debajo del sillón._

 _—Todo lo opuesto a ti._

 _L - Lo logré, logré decirle algo lindo, pero... hice evidente nuestras diferencias, tch._

 **—Levi —meneo la cabeza incrédulo—. ¿Tu ex? ¿Qué tipo de novio te dice algo así? ¿En serio? Pero mírate. No sé quién sería ese tipo, pero no sabía el pedazo de chico que tenía a su lado. Menudo idiota…**

 _—Pero si me miro… yo creo que tiene un poco de razón._

 **—Eres muy guapo Levi, en serio. La altura no determina la belleza de una persona y tienes unos ojazos...**

 _—Es decir no soy horrible, pero —me rasco la oreja, momento, ¿qué acaba de decir este muchacho?_

 **—Eres lo opuesto a horrible.**

 _—¿Mis ojos? ¿De verdad? Son pequeños y algo rasgados._

 **—No, son preciosos. Tienen un color que no había visto antes.**

 _L - De pronto los adjetivos se me hicieron un lío._

 _—¿Ah? ¿El gris? ¿Nunca viste ojos grises? Los tuyos son… ¿verdes, turquesas...?_

 **—Sí, son verdes. Aunque depende de la luz cambia un poco el color. Son demasiado grandes, hay gente a la que le dan miedo —digo con una risa.**

 _—A mí me gustan, escribiría una reseña sobre ellos sin dudar._

 _L - También escribiría sobre otras partes de su anatomía, definitivamente._

 **E - Siento que la sangre se agolpa en mis mejillas, no puedo dejar de sonreír. Aun así me preocupa el hecho de que se considere feo. Si tan solo pudiera verse a través de mis ojos, no entiendo cómo han podido hacerle tanto daño.**

 _—Eren ¿quieres... otro trago?_ _—Casi dije una estupidez, menos mal me detuve a tiempo._

 **—Ah... Claro —siento que se ha estropeado algo la atmosfera que habíamos creado** **—. Solo si tú también vas a tomar algo.**

 _—Bueno, sí, un Baileys, ¿puedo usar tu baño un momento? Si quieres después voy yo a buscar las bebidas, ya fuiste tú todas las veces_ _—afirmo mientras me pongo de pie._

 **—Claro. Puedo ir a por las bebidas mientras, no me importa.**

 _—Que amable, gracias entonces._

 _L - Entró al cubículo y me mojo el rostro. ¡Esto es tan genial! Parece que le parezco lindo, Dios, nunca me pasó algo así. Mi ex solía decir que gracias al cielo era inteligente. Ok, basta de mi ex. Descargo la vejiga y cuando vuelvo Eren ya está instalado, esto es algo nuevo para mí, y estoy muy emocionado ¿Qué otras sorpresas me deparará el destino?_

 _._

 _By Akamys y Luna de Acero._


	2. Me gusta todo de ti

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí les traigo el final del two shot, espero lo disfruten!

Esto apenas es 50% de mi autoría, el otro 50% corresponde al talentoso Akalevy, si no lo conocen, ¿qué están esperando? Les recomiendo: _"Noches sin estrellas",_ _"Lo que llevamos dentro", "Cómo seducir a un treintañero",_ la magistral y exitosísima _"Tinder"_ y por último su nuevo trabajo que es una joya: _"Secreto a Voces"._ Me lo van a agradecer. Lo pueden encontrar en Fanfiction y en Wattpad, muéstrenle su amor.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, personalidades OoC (fuera de la personalidad canon), R-18, lime casi lemon (¿)

* * *

 ** _NOTA DE AUTOR MUY MUY IMPORTANTE!_**

Este fic puede confundir un poco, porque serán las voces en voz alta de Levi y Eren, y luego sus pensamientos, los van a encontrar en letra itálica (inclinada) y con la "E" o la "L" al inicio así los reconocen, pero son PENSAMIENTOS. Espero no sea muy difícil de leer, ustedes me dirán.

 _Levi en itálica_

 ** _Eren en negrita_**

Enjoy!

* * *

 _L_ _\- Me siento tirando todo el peso sobre el sillón y lo miro sonriendo suave. Pero es que ya no sé de qué hablar, ah el verborragico Levi está sin palabras._

 ** _E - Me dirijo a por los Baileys, algo mareado por la acumulación de copas. No dejo de pensar en el chico tan guapo que hay en mi camarote. Esa sonrisa me corta la respiración, parece mucho más animado que antes. Eso me gusta, quiero que esté a gusto conmigo. No es el alcohol, estoy seguro... Bueno, tal vez ayuda un poco, porque estoy en una nube. Le doy su copa y hago un brindis con la mía_**

 _—¿También te gusta el Baileys?_

 _L - Mejor eso que nada._

 **—Sí, me gusta mucho —doy un trago como si con eso quisiera afianzar mis palabras—. Recuerda que estaba tomando un mojito cuando llegaste, me gustan las bebidas dulces**

 _—Oh, con los mojitos nunca se sabe, una vez probé uno y fue atroz, nada de azúcar. Y no es que me guste el azúcar pero... —pierdo el hilo al tenerlo tan cerca, ¿en qué momento se achicó el camarote?—. Pero estaba agrio…_

 ** _E - Me inclino un poco más sobre él, apreciando con mayor facilidad el tono gris de sus ojos._**

 **—Bueno, hay que saber prepararlo —murmuro casi sin saber ni lo que estoy diciendo.**

 ** _E - Elevo una de mis manos y retiro uno de los mechones que tapan esos ojos tan hermosos._**

 _L - ¡OMG! Me quiere dar un beso? Duh, ¿es obvio no? No se te va a arrimar para verte más de cerca. Y ya junto mis labios con los suyos brevemente. Wow, esa barba pica un poco._

 ** _E - El beso termina demasiado rápido para mi gusto, me quedo inclinado hacia adelante, esperando más._**

 _L - Me alejo rápidamente al verlo sorprendido. Ah, ¿no era para un beso?_

 **—Levi? —preguntó extrañado**

 _—Lo siento, eh, acabo de acordarme que..._

 _L - Como siempre, huyo. Que tonto me debo ver ahora._

 **—Levi, ¡espera!**

 _—Luego hablamos, OK?_

 **—No, no ¿Por qué te quieres ir?** **—lo tomo de la mano.**

 _L - Le doy la espalda porque no puedo enfrentar esos ojos tan bonitos justo ahora._

 ** _E - Me da la espalda y me siento culpable. Me acerco con cautela y lo abrazo contra mi cuerpo._**

 _—Fue extraño, digo, lo que hice. Lo siento, no te enojes. Lo malinterpreté me parece. Ya déjame ir y no me verás más._

 **—No, no te disculpes. Levi, por favor —susurro en su oído—. Me encantó, yo no me arrepiento, lo estaba deseando** **—Lo libero después de decir esas palabras— No te vayas —digo suplicante.**

 _L - Ah, creo que me voy a desmayar, de hecho se me aflojan un poco las piernas y me afirmo de su torso._

 _—No... ¿No estás enojado?_

 _L - Apenas puedo respirar, creo que el alcohol se me subió a la cabeza muy rápido_

 ** _E - Vuelvo a rodearlo con mis brazos, sonriendo mientras me inclino de nuevo para besarlo con ganas._**

 _L - ¡Ah! Tantas emociones juntas, mi cuerpo está en cortocircuito. Levi, lo conociste hoy, hace unas horas, tu nivel de facilidad es inconmensurable. Me aferro a su cuello y abro mi boca ante la necesidad de más contacto ¿Estoy borracho? A quien diantres le importa. Eren me encanta. Me separo para respirar, estoy en puntas de pie y bastante satisfecho de este resultado._

 _—Sí, tu cabello es suave._

 ** _E - Ahora mismo me siento en una nube ¿Quién me diría que leyendo esa bazofia durante el crucero me permitiría dar con un chico tan guapo e inteligente? Y que acabaríamos besándonos. Todavía no me lo creo, no me creo que este chico se fije en mí. Sonrío ante su cumplido y acaricio una de sus mejillas. Su piel es tan suave como aparenta._**

 _—Eres muy lindo_

 **—Eres tan lindo**

 _L - Me río de lo que decimos a la misma vez._

 **—Gracias.**

 _L - Le suelto demasiado feliz aún, mientras me alejo un poco porque ya la punta de los pies me fallan. Volvemos a los sillones, tomo un trago de Baileys, está delicioso, aunque no más que los besos de Eren._

 _—Wow, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo... Bueno, años_ _—Le confieso un tanto abrumado._

 ** _E - Cada vez que puedo me inclino para probar esos labios suyos. Son dulces, debido a lo que estamos bebiendo, y suaves, me encantan sus labios._**

 **—Yo todavía no me lo creo, espera que compruebe una cosa—le robo otro beso—. Vale, sí.**

 _L - Dios, si estoy soñando no me quiero despertar, no despiertes, no despiertes._

 _—¿Cómo es que estás solo? Eres tan lindo y agradable. Bueno, seguro espantaste un par con tu libro, pero..._

 **—Podría decir lo mismo de ti.**

 _L - Me dejo besar, ya había olvidado lo que se sentía, fue hace tanto, es agradable._

 **—Oye —le doy un suave empujón en el hombro de forma juguetona—. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Me sirvió para atraer al chico más guapo de todo el barco.**

 _L - No sé de qué hablamos, el Baileys se terminó y estoy besando a este glorioso ángel otra vez._

 _—No bromees, ¿de qué hablas? Mi viejo corazón puede sufrir un infarto, no juegues._

 _L - Lo empujo con mayor fuerza y lo veo hacer una mueca de dolor. Ups._

 **—¡Ouch!**

 _—Lo siento._

 **—Tienes fuerza —digo mientras me froto la zona dolorida** **—. ¿Viejo corazón?**

 _—A veces no la mido, perdona._

 _L - Me cuesta admitir que tengo muchos años más de los que parece._

 _—Sí, viejo_

 ** _E - Pongo los ojos en blanco, no puede ser mayor que yo._**

 **—Bueno, no tenemos quince, pero no nos llamaría viejos.**

 _L - Me acerco y lo beso rápidamente de nuevo, ah, puedo acostumbrarme a esto._

 ** _E - Aprovecho para acercarme de nuevo y rozar con mi mano la zona rapada de su nuca, llevo un buen rato queriendo hacer eso._**

 _—Tengo 248 años —le susurro sobre los labios._

 ** _E - Trato de profundizar ese beso._**

 **—¿Ah, sí? ¿Eres un vampiro entonces? —pregunto juguetón.**

 _L - ¡Aaahh! Me da escalofríos cuando tocan así en mi nuca, ¿cómo lo supo?_

 _—¿Qué harías si te dijera que si? —respondo mientras beso la punta de su nariz._

 **—Lo mismo que estoy haciendo ahora —lo beso de nuevo de forma más pasional.**

 ** _E - Ya se me olvidó el tema de la edad. Sus labios hacen que todo se detenga, excepto mi corazón._**

 _—Creo que bebí demasiado._

 ** _E - Lo beso hasta que la falta de aire me obliga a separarme. Debo tener los labios hinchados, pero me da igual, solo quiero seguir besando a este chico._**

 **—¿Te encuentras mal?**

 ** _E - Le digo intoxicado por su presencia, por sus roces._**

 _—No, para nada, ¿por qué? Ah, es que siento como si flotara, ¿eso significa que estoy muy mal?_

 ** _E - Vuelvo a acariciar su rostro y meneo la cabeza._**

 **—No... Eso es bueno, ¿sabes? Yo estoy igual.**

 ** _E - Me acerco de nuevo para besarlo, pero esta vez desvío mi boca para delinear su barbilla y descender hasta su cuello. Es tan tentador, los restos de perfume se impregnan en mis labios, todo en Levi me abruma._**

 _—Te das cuenta que nos acabamos de conocer hace... No sé, ¿dos horas, tres? Y ya estamos tan... Mal._

 _L - Sonrío antes de abandonarme a sus besos de nuevo._

 **—A mí no me parece que esto sea mal —susurro en su cuello—. De hecho siente muy bien.**

 _—Oh, no, allí no —digo una cosa y hago otra._

 ** _E - Continúo un poco más, deseoso de devorar toda su piel._**

 _L - No es justo que detecte todos mis puntos débiles de esta manera._

 ** _E - Veo que inclina su cuello y para mi es una señal de que he acertado con el sitio, solo quiero que se deje llevar._**

 _L - Me alejo un poco turbado, de pronto hace mucho calor en la habitación._

 _—Eren, me gustas mucho, pero no te parece qu_ _—_

 _L - No me deja terminar de hablar que ya está encima de nuevo, no me estoy quejando para nada._

 ** _E - Respiro de forma entrecortada, mirándolo con deseo. Lo acerco a mi cuerpo y acallo sus palabras al juntar mis labios con los suyos. No suelo hacer estas cosas, lo acabo de conocer, pero este chico tiene algo que me atrapa. Solo pienso en sus labios, su piel, su pelo, esa zona rapada que hace cosquillas entre mis dedos. Pienso en sus palabras, se me antojan tan absurdas, ¿cómo puede pensar que es feo?_**

 _L - Debería detenerlo, pero no quiero, pero debería, pero... Y ya estoy sentado encima de este hombre urgido por quitarle la remera ¿Cuando me he comportado así? Dónde está mi decencia, mi cautela, mi juicio, mi... ¡aaaaah! Eso es muy buenoooo. Jadeo al sentir su boca en mi hombro, se adhiere como una ventosa y mis manos vuelven a tirar de su remera, ok solo un poquito más._

 ** _E - Mis manos rodean su cuerpo, descendiendo por su espalda —bien marcada, por cierto— hasta agarrar su caderas para atraerlo aún más hacia mí. Beso toda la piel que me expone, pero deseo más, no sé qué me sucede, pero no puedo parar. Solo me separo lo justo para retirar entre ambos mi camisa, entonces vuelvo a atraerlo hacia mí para devorar sus labios. Dejo que su peso se incline contra mi cuerpo, inclinando mi cabeza al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, imitando mis movimientos. Cierro los ojos y suspiro de gusto, sus besos sientan tan bien._**

 _L - Santo Cloro, vamos en serio con este caramelo. Supongo que este es el punto de no retorno, pero es que no quiero detenerme. Su piel sabe tan bien, es tan preciosa, es como una golosina, beso sobre su gloriosa anatomía. Es imposible que me arrepienta de esto. Ah me gustaría decirle tantas cosas, pero justo ahora no me salen las palabras._

 _—Ah, soy tan afortunado._

 _L - Suelto su cabello, le da un toque salvaje que le queda muy bien._

 **—No guapo, el afortunado soy yo —susurro contra sus labios.**

 _L - Si la piel de Eren fuera mar, sin duda me atrevería a entrar. Carajo, que la calentura me pone poético._

 _—Bueno, suficiente, quedó establecido que eres una tentación imposible de evitar._

 ** _E - Le quito su camisa para terminar de exponer esa pálida piel, solo quiero sentirla contra la mía, acariciar y besar todo lo que me permita._**

 _L - Me siento tan poca cosa a su lado que evito mirarlo, no quiero ver decepción, con los ojos cerrados lo beso. Si fuera de noche apagaría las luces pero no se puede en este momento._

 **—Eres tan hermoso, Levi.**

 ** _E - Acaricio su espalda, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se contraen bajo mi roce._**

 _L - Me da escalofríos lo que dice. Realmente quisiera creer que eso es verdad ¿Cómo sabe dónde tocar y dónde hacerme retorcer? ¿Es un mago? Un hechicero, eso es, y yo estoy cayendo muy fácil en la telaraña de sus encantos._

 ** _E - Delineo con mi nariz una de sus clavículas, antes de depositar pequeños besos en esa zona._**

 _L - Me río espontáneamente ante su delicado toque._

 _—Lo siento, tengo cos-cosquillas en esa zona._

 ** _E - Ah, esa risa suya. Es música para mis oídos, así me gusta verlo. Contento, despreocupado, apasionado. Es realmente lindo._**

 _L - Aprovecho su cabello largo y lo tomo con firmeza para tirar de él y trepo encima ¿Creías que me ibas a dominar así de fácil, campeón? Es mi turno de hacerte temblar._

 ** _E - Me sorprendo ante el giro inesperado, hasta ahora parecía que yo controlaba la situación, pero me complace este nuevo rol que está tomando. Levi esconde muchas sorpresas._**

 _L - Lamo sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, gracias a Dios se ve limpio y susurro con voz ronca._

 _—Haz despertado al demonio, hazte responsable, Eren._

 _L - Saboreo cada una de las letras de su nombre y lo siento reaccionar de inmediato debajo de mí._

 ** _E - Sonrío con picardía al escuchar sus palabras y relamo mis labios, listo para entregarle a este demonio todo lo que quiera._**

 _—Si fuera un vampiro con qué gusto bebería de ti_ _—Le digo mientras me deleito marcando su cuello. Ni yo me reconozco, jamás hago estas cosas, ¡y es tan emocionante!_

 ** _E - Dejo escapar un jadeo al sentir sus dientes sobre mi cuello. Me da igual si deja marcas o no, me está encendiendo tanto, casi soy incapaz de decir algo coherente._**

 **—Levi —su nombre se desliza entre mis labios**

 _—Ah, lo s-siento —le digo al ver la marca que acabo de dejar en la base de su cuello._

 _L - Tiene una boda idiota._

 _—Es que no sé, me dan ganas de hacerte tantas cosas..._

 **—¿Qué quieres hacerme? —pregunto apretándolo aún más contra mi**

 ** _E - Miro embelesado esos irises tan peculiares y guiño un ojo mientras le dedico una sonrisa relajada y sincera, estoy tan a gusto con él. Solo puedo dar gracias al mar, al libro de mierda que venía leyendo, a las copas que nos han permitido ser cada vez más atrevidos._**

 _—Quiero disfrutar cada rincón de ti, Eren._

 ** _E - Tengo a este chico semidesnudo entre mis brazos y solo pienso en besar y tocar todo lo que puedo. Ni siquiera sé lo que me pasa. Quiero que esté bien, que disfrute, que sane sus heridas conmigo. Levanto la comisura de mis labios y apoyo mi frente contra la suya, esperando escuchar de nuevo esa voz tan sugerente._**

 _—Yo no soy de hacer estas locuras, pero hoy, contigo... Me pones el mundo de cabeza._

 _L - Rayos que el sofá es incómodo, pero no quiero romper el clima, ya estamos aquí, no voy a echarme atrás. Me escurro entre esas largas piernas que tanta envidia me dan. Sigo besando ese torso de acero, llora Marvel, tengo mi propio super héroe. Ah, estoy intrigado, quiero verlo desnudo, ya me decidí._

 ** _E - Suspiro de placer al sentir sus labios recorrer mi torso y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras disfruto de cada roce._**

 **—Yo… yo tampoco suelo... hacer esto... pero tú —soy incapaz de terminar la frase.**

 _L - Desprendo el botón de sus jeans y bajo la bragueta muy despacio sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con este dios_

 _—¿Tu tampoco, qué, Eren?_

 ** _E - Trago saliva de forma visible, remojando de nuevo mis labios que ahora siento resecos e hinchados de tanto besar. No esperaba que Levi tomara la iniciativa._**

 **—Me vuelves loco.**

 _L - Apoyo mi mentón en su entrepierna esperando por una respuesta adecuada._

 ** _E - Me revuelvo un poco, deseoso que sentir más contacto._**

 _L - Justo cuando estoy por bajar esa tela tan estorbosa, tocan a la puerta que parece que la van a derribar. Siento que casi se me sale el corazón._

 _—¿Esperas a alguien? —pregunto asustado._

 **—N-no —murmuro sin aliento.**

 ** _E - Ni siquiera el bronceado es capaz de ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas._**

 _L - Menos mal solo era una revisión de boletos, aunque la cara del inspector al vernos sin remeras es un poema._

 **—La cara de ese tío —suelto luego de unos segundos y comienzo a reír.**

 _L - Dejo escapar un gruñido de exasperación y no tardo en sumarme a su risa. Se le ve tan relajado, es tan contagioso. Me acerco y lo tomo de la muñeca para llevarlo hacia la cama. Lejos estoy de que ese tipo nos corte el ambiente._

 _—Vamos a ponernos más cómodos._

 _L - Le digo con naturalidad y eso que no siquiera es mi camarote, pero estoy empezando a tomarle el gusto a esto de llevar las riendas._

 ** _E - Por un momento pensaba que se había echado a perder por completo esa atmósfera que habíamos creado. Me dejo guiar, sin ocultar la sonrisa que florece en mis labios. Echo una última mirada a las copas ya vacías y no puedo dejar de agradecer a la vida por haber puesto en mi camino a este chico. Hay algo en su actitud que me hace obedecer sin rechistar, no suelo ser tan sumiso en estas cosas. Pero Levi echa por tierra mi autocontrol y todos los aspectos que creía conocer de mí mismo._**

 ** _E - Llegamos hasta la cama y me empuja con delicadeza sobre el colchón, un leve escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, parte por anticipación y parte porque esta zona está más fría._**

 _—Muy bien, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah sí, en que eras un ángel siendo arrastrado al infierno_

 _L - Uno nuestras bocas, mis labios añoran su calidez, ¿dije que amo como mueve su lengua? Bueno, sí, me pone a mil revoluciones. Pronto siento sus manos apretando mi espalda, mi cintura y la verdad empiezo a perder la cabeza. Tengo tanta sed..._

 ** _E - Recorro toda su figura con mis manos, recreándome en la firmeza de su cuerpo, hasta rodear una de sus nalgas con mi mano, es tan perfecto._**

 _—¡Ngh!_

 _L - Eso es jugar sucio, mi precioso Adonis, vamos a ver si te supero, pero primero ah, voy a disfrutar esto un rato más._

 ** _E - Aprovecho la pausa de sus besos para atacar de nuevo su cuello, succionando esa piel con menos delicadeza que antes._**

 _L - Si sigue besándome así me va a hacer gemir escandalosamente. Debo evitarlo... Ahora sí me deslizo por su pecho, prestando atención a sus pectorales, es un poco peludo, pero no me molesta. El roce de nuestras pieles produce miles de descargas placenteras. Esta vez voy por mi premio._

 ** _E - Cierro mis ojos para entregarme a esa sensación, a sus caricias y a los besos que deposita a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Abro la boca para dejar escapar una serie de sonidos ahogados, sin ser consciente ni de dónde estoy ni de la posibilidad de que me escuchen. Solo pienso en Levi, esos labios, su boca, su contacto. Solo pienso en disfrutar, lo demás no importa, ahora no importa._**

 _L - Ah, me encanta cómo se entrega sin resistirse, su docilidad a pesar de ser más alto y fornido que yo. Toco su entrepierna ya sin pudor. En el sexo soy como con el alcohol, una vez que pasé el límite no me detengo. Me hago lugar entre sus piernas, vuelvo a destrabar lo que ya había abierto antes._

 ** _E - Retengo el aire mientras contemplo sus movimientos, tan fluidos y expertos._**

 _L - Y al fin doy con mi premio, la boca me saliva antes de siquiera tocarlo. Tengo un hambre de años que me bulle en el interior del cuerpo._

 ** _E - Una de mis manos viaja hacia su rostro, acariciándolo desde la barbilla hasta su pelo, donde enredo mis dedos entre esos mechones oscuros y sedosos. Nuestros ojos conectan un instante. Me mira como un depredador miraría a su presa, acorralada e indefensa. Y yo estoy dispuesto a ser devorado. Porque estoy indefenso ante este chico, lo he estado desde el principio._**

 _L - Abro mi boca y acabo con la espera. Ya no quiero pensar más, solo deleitarme con los gemidos que van saliendo uno tras otro. Dios, espero estar haciendo bien esto, entre cómo se mece el barco y el alcohol, añadimos los años de soledad, ya no me acuerdo bien cómo iba la cosa. Miro a Eren desde mi posición, solo para chequear... Oh..._

 ** _E - Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta para tratar de llevar algo de aire a mis pulmones. Siento como la electricidad recorriera cada nervio de cuerpo en forma de oleadas de placer. Es tan intenso que no soy capaz de controlar mis gemidos. Es demasiado bueno en esto. Está embotando mis sentidos más que el balanceo del barco, más que el alcohol que he ingerido. Me siento drogado, drogado de placer, totalmente doblegado a sus caprichos._**

 _L - Definitivamente voy bien, cierro mis ojos sintiendo su calor contaminando mi boca. Ah se siente bien esta intimidad, está complicidad, me siento lleno de adrenalina, como si estuviera cometiendo una travesura, Hanji no me lo va a creer. Toso un poco al sentir un reflejo en mi garganta. "Tranquilo Levi, no estás en una película condicionada". Aunque parece una._

 _L - Comienzo un vaivén más intenso con mi cabeza, alterno lamiendo, mordisqueando y probando todo a mi paso. Eren está delicioso, esto es un manjar._

 ** _E - Al escucharlo toser soy consciente de que estoy tironeando de su pelo con demasiada fuerza, intento aflojar mi agarre, pero entonces comienza a moverse de una forma que me hace perder por completo el contacto con la realidad. Sin pensarlo guío sus movimientos con renovado ímpetu, aumentando el volumen de mis gemidos. Es posible que vengan a llamarnos la atención, pero no pienso dejar de disfrutar todo esto al máximo antes de que eso suceda._**

 ** _E - Libero un jadeo tras otros, sintiendo que cada vez estoy más cerca del cielo. Retuerzo los dedos de mis pies al sentir la tirantez de mi abdomen._**

 _—Ah, di mi nombre E-eren._

 _L - Le suplico, amo sus gemidos pero como me gusta que pronuncie mi nombre._

 **—Levi —pronuncio con dificultad—. Levi... Estoy a punto.**

 _L - Succiono con más fuerza completamente entregado a esta faena, ansioso por sentir la explosión de su clímax. Ni siquiera pienso en las consecuencias, solo en avanzar, en seguir, en darle todo el placer posible. Me aprieta con fuerza con sus manos contra su pelvis y siento como llena mi boca, deslizándose rápidamente por mi garganta._

 ** _E - Siento que aumenta el ritmo y la profundidad de sus movimientos y me veo incapaz de aguantar mucho más._**

 _L - Jamás hice una cosa así con nadie ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿en qué me estoy convirtiendo?_

 ** _E - Me vengo dejando escapar un gemido entrecortado._**

 _L - Lo limpio y lo dejo reluciente y recién caigo en cuenta del problema entre mis piernas._

 _—I-ire al baño._

 ** _E - Todavía intento recuperar la respiración. Me siento desorientado. Apenas puedo hablar mientras me cuesta sostenerme en pie. Me dejo caer sobre el colchón ahora húmedo debido al sudor de mi piel. Trato de normalizar mi respiración mientras voy siendo consciente de todo lo que está pasando._**

 **—¿Qué? —pregunto, tomándolo de la mano** **—. ¿Dónde vas?**

 _—Es un segundo, un segundo._

 _L - ¿No es obvio? Tch._

 **—No, ven aquí —me digo mientras lo atraigo de nuevo hacia mí—. Es tu turno de disfrutar.**

 ** _E - Lo tumbo a mi lado en la cama, su expresión es una de confusión._**

 _—No, estoy bien, en serio._

 _L - Mierda que es fuerte también._

 _—Okey, 1, 2, 3 vamos a dormir_ _—exclamo girándome del lado opuesto._

 **—Levi, yo también tengo hambre —murmuro contra sus labios.**

 _—¿Te pido u-una pizza?_

 ** _E - Me quedo paralizado al escuchar sus palabras ¿Pizza, dormir? ¿Cómo?_**

 _L - Trato de alejar sus manos que intentan deshacerse de mis pantalones_

 **—Levi —susurro contra su oído.**

 _—Así me llamo._

 ** _E - Frunzo el ceño algo confundido_**

 _—Está bien, en serio._

 **—Levi, sé que tienes ganas**

 _L - Quisiera besarlo pero creo que mejor me lavo los dientes, de pronto toda mi seguridad se derrumba._

 **—Déjate llevar.**

 _—¿Adonde?_

 **—Basta de juegos** **—Lo tomo de la barbilla y estampó mis labios contra los suyos.**

 _—Ok, ok, tienes razón, pero es que... Es que..._

 **—¿Que sucede?**

 _L - OMG, ¿me está besando? Aún tengo resabios de su esencia. Bueno me gustan demasiado sus besos._

 _—Es que... Mi, "mi amigo" no es muy bonito… Y no te rías, hablo en serio_ _—Tengo mis manos contra mi entrepierna y realmente no quiero que me vea desnudo del todo._

 ** _E - Enarco una ceja, no me río, pero tampoco me puedo creer lo que escucho. Después de lo que ha hecho conmigo, ¿de dónde sale esta inseguridad?_**

 **—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que te considerabas feo estoy seguro que te equivocas en eso también.**

 _—No, no, estoy seguro. Dejemos esto, en serio._

 **—Oye, confía en mí.**

 _—¿U-un trago?_

 ** _E - Acarició de nuevo su rostro con ternura._**

 **—Déjame corresponderte.**

 _—Es que..._

 _L - No se lo voy a decir, antes muerto, esto me da mucha vergüenza._

 **—Shhh — poso un dedo sobre sus labios—. Solo relájate.**

 _—¡No! Espera, espera, no es tan fácil para mí._

 _L - De pronto siento ganas de volver a mi camarote para encerrarme y esconderme._

 ** _E - Veo por su expresión que lo está pasando mal y me siento culpable por presionarlo, pero soy cabezota._**

 **—Levi, dime qué te pasa.**

 _—No me hagas decirlo._

 **—Ahora siento que he hecho algo mal, por favor, dímelo.**

 _L - Me acurruco en ese pecho tan lindo._

 ** _E - Lo abrazo con cariño, lo siento indefenso de nuevo._**

 _—No, tú eres perfecto, créeme, yo soy el que falla aquí._

 ** _E - ¿Cómo puede mostrar actitudes tan dispares?_**

 **—No Levi, no soy perfecto.**

 _—Shhh, en este momento lo eres._

 **—Por favor deja de decir cosas tan horribles de ti. Estoy contigo aquí, no he hecho esto nunca**

 ** _E - Lo beso con ternura en la mejilla._**

 **—Vamos, confía en mí.**

 _—Eren acabas de acabarme en la boca, si eso no es confianza no sé qué lo es._

 ** _E - Trato de deslizar mi mano de nuevo entre sus piernas, despacio._**

 **—Pues déjame ayudarte ahora con eso.**

 _L - Encojo mis piernas asustado. Se va a asustar, se va a alejar, todos los miedos llueven sobre mí._

 **—Levi —conecto mi mirada con la suya, tratando de utilizar mi arma secreta.**

 ** _E - Si, la mirada de cachorro._**

 _—Mi cuerpo es, bueno ya sabes… pequeño._

 _L - No sé ni cómo logré decir esa palabra, quisiera desaparecer como una pompa de jabón. Lo beso de nuevo para evitar esa mirada que me ablanda tanto._

 ** _E - Suspiro, comprendiendo ahora el origen de sus miedos. Estoy seguro que eso viene atado a un montón de palabras que le han dicho para hacerle daño. Recibo su beso de buen grado y me inclino sobre su cuerpo para colocarme encima._**

 **—Levi, cada cuerpo es diferente y el tuyo es maravilloso**

 ** _E - Lo beso en la punta de la nariz._**

 **—Por favor, déjame tocarte. Quiero hacerlo**

 _—¿Por qué eres tan bueno? No estoy soñando, ¿o sí?_

 _L - Poco voy cediendo, es que es cálido, y gentil. Y hace mucho que no me trataban así._

 ** _E - Sonrío, besándolo para distraerlo un poco mientras mi mano se desliza de nuevo. Siento una leve resistencia pero aparto con firmeza las manos que cubren su cuerpo._**

 _L - Subo mi brazo y tapo mis ojos, no quiero ver, no quiero escucharlo decir que mejor lo dejamos para más tarde o qué después llamará o qué tiene cosas que hacer. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto. Por algo llevo varios años solo._

 ** _E - Lo rodeo con mi mano. Es cierto, que no está tan bien dotado ahí abajo, pero tampoco es algo tan extremo. Comienzo a mover mi mano, marcando un ritmo lento y constante. Mis labios se deslizan por su barbilla depositando besos ligeros._**

 **—Relájate —murmuro contra su piel.**

 _L - Bien, no me echó a patadas, es buena señal…_

 _L - Ah, hace años no sentía una caricia tan íntima y placentera, se siente bien. Quisiera darle un trofeo a este muchacho por su aporte a la humanidad._

 ** _E - Sonrió al escuchar sus suspiros, parece que poco a poco se va relajando._**

 _L - Aunque estoy disfrutando de una manera casi obscena, no puedo evitar pensar lo hermoso que sería el mundo con más Erens como él._

 ** _E - Comienzo a besar su torso, atreviéndome a succionar uno de sus pezones, no a todos les gusta, por eso espero a ver su reacción._**

 _L - Un mundo lleno de Erens, sería genial. Hundo mi cabeza en la almohada cuando succiona sobre mi pecho, amo esa sensación, es tan jodidamente sensual._

 ** _E - Elevo las comisuras de mis labios satisfecho y procedo a succionar con más avidez._**

 _—Eren... —lo miro agradecido, no eres el único con miradas sentimentales chaval._

 _L - Mi espalda se arquea, mi corazón se agita, mis resistencias ceden._

 ** _E - Desciendo con mis labios y mi lengua por ese abdomen marcado. Su cuerpo es delgado, pero firme, bien trabajado. Me deleitó bordeando el volumen de esos abdominales. Su piel es una extensión suave y pálida que dan ganas de marcar. Lo hago sin dudar, justo al lado de esa línea de vello tan tentadora que desciende por debajo de su ombligo._**

 ** _E - Siento que su cuerpo se tensa al verme descender y acaricio con mi otra mano su costado, en un gesto tranquilizador._**

 _—No, no hace falta, en serio._

 **—Shhh.**

 _L - Hablo entrecortado porque su mano me hace olvidar hasta de como respirar._

 ** _E - Aparto mi mano y la sustituyo por mi boca._**

 _L - Este muchacho está loco. Pero me fascina su locura. Me hace sentir que todavía hay una luz al final del camino._

 ** _E - Succiono como si se tratara de mi postre favorito, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel. Mi pelo largo estorba, e intento retirarlo con una de mis manos mientras lo introduzco entero en mi boca. Solo quiero que disfrute, que se olvide de sus traumas, de las inseguridades que siente con su cuerpo. Este chico me encanta, todo él, y quiero que lo comprenda._**

 _L – Ya, qué más da, dejaré que haga lo que quiera. De todas maneras no ha hecho más que portarse bien conmigo. Cómo quisiera a alguien como él a mi lado, cada día, todas esas veces que se me siento perdido y solo. Cierto mis ojos y me abandono al placer con todo gusto._

 _—Ah, Eren, se siente tan bien…_

 ** _E - Escucho mi nombre entre sus jadeos y me hace sentir importante. Con cada gemido alimenta mi ego y mis ganas de hacerlo temblar de placer. Me empeño a fondo con mis movimientos, aumentando el ritmo, sintiendo como se estremece su cuerpo._**

 _L - Este hombre me va a desarmar por completo, cada caricia, cada atención, es un tesoro invaluable. Siento todo mi cuerpo llenándose de sudor, escalofríos y temblores. Dios, esto es tan genial, él realmente parece hacerlo con gusto. Es como un sueño hecho realidad. Bendito Eren._

 ** _E - Siento que disfruto tanto como el al verlo tan entregado._**

 _L - Muerdo mi labio porque siento que estoy a punto de explotar como una granada. Trato de alejar su cabeza antes de que sea tarde._

 _—Ah, voy a..._

 ** _E - Acaricio sus piernas, su abdomen, todo lo que puedo mientras me empeño en continuar hasta el final. Entonces lo noto, cálido y desbordante, llenando mi boca._**

 _L - Me arrastra como un huracán, no puedo siquiera terminar la frase antes de sentir ese ansiado éxtasis. Quedo deshecho y lánguido sobre el colchón, los ojos cerrados, respirando fuerte ¡Que intenso!_

 ** _E - Le doy unos segundos mientras los últimos temblores abandonan su cuerpo, entonces trepo de nuevo para rodearlo con mis brazos. Atrayendo su figura contra mi pecho._**

 _L - Ah, ¿cómo hace para adivinar y adelantarse a lo que necesito?_

 ** _E - Deposito un beso sobre su húmedo pelo. Mientras una de mis manos acaricia su costado de forma distraída._**

 _L - Me acomodo contra su cuerpo, parece que fui hecho para estar a su lado… Que malditamente cursi me pone el buen sexo._

 _—Ah, esto es genial. Gracias, Eren._

 ** _E - Sonrío atontado, me gusta tenerlo entre mis brazos._**

 _L - Apenas me recupere le haré un altar._

 **—No me tienes que agradecer nada, Levi.**

 ** _E - Dejo pequeños besos adonde sea que alcance._**

 _—Sí, si tengo. Nadie en mucho tiempo me trató con tanto cuidado y amabilidad. Sí que estoy agradecido._

 **—Te trato como te mereces.**

 _L - Bueno, ¿que se propone este mocoso? ¿Hacerme llorar?_

 **—¿Te quedas?**

 _—¿Te molesta si duermo un rato aquí? ¿Puedo?_

 ** _E - Sonrío complacido y tiro de la manta debajo nuestro para tapar nuestro cuerpos._**

 **—Al contrario.**

 ** _E - Vuelvo a improvisarme una especie de moño deshecho en el pelo y lo abrazo de nuevo como si temiera que fuera a escaparse._**

 _L - Me acomodo de nuevo junto a él, y en lo último que pienso antes de cerrar los ojos, es que estoy feliz… que no sea solo un sueño._

 ** _E - En lo último que pienso mientras escucho su acompasada respiración es que, sea como sea, aprovecharé estos cuatro días que quedan para disfrutar de su compañía. Y quién sabe si entonces podré aspirar a algo más. Lo miro de reojo, sintiendo que tanta actividad ha evaporado la mayor parte del alcohol de mi sistema._**

 _L - Solo pienso que... gracias "50 sombras de Gray"_

.

By Akalevy y Luna de Acero…


End file.
